the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Leet Fighters
Leet Fighters is a series created by Chincherrinas, starring Guile and M. Bison. Unlike in the original show, the two live together and are the best of bros, and get into all kinds of situations. The events of this series are canon with ''The Frollo Show''. History Leet Fighters was released on May 3rd, 2012, about a week after Bison’s ''Lawl'' moveset. The series mainly focuses on Guile and Bison living together in an apartment, being a stark contrast to their relationship in the actual show. In this aspect, it's similar to its sister series, The Frollo Show (two bros getting into wacky adventures), but Leet Fighters tends to be more light-hearted. Every episode title is an alliterative pun, like “Pickle Pizza Pilot”, “Xbro Xtrabraganza”, “Screwing School”, “Daten Date”, "Conflictive Contest", "Daring Death" and "Mojado Mexican". Characters Appearing in both series Major Appearances *Guile *Bison *Stocking Anarchy *Panty Anarchy *Mephiles the Dark *Ronald McDonald *Marco Antonio Regil Minor Appearances *Hitler (disguised as a doctor) *Tommy Wiseau *Kneesocks *Hans Frollo *Corset Cameos *Frollo *Gaston *Silver the Hedgehog *Leonidas *Wilford Brimley *Irate Gamer *Demitiri Maximoff *Morrigan Aensland *Günsche *Pyron *Anakaris *Ib *Fegelein *Hades *Scanty (mentioned) *Jaime Maussan *Haruhi Suzumiya *LeFou (mentioned on paper in prison) Introduced in Leet Fighters Major Appearances *Dee Jay *E. Honda *Balrog *T. Hawk Minor Appearances *Nicolas Cage *Mormon Jesus *Yakuza Gaston Episodes Episode 1: Pickle Pizza Pilot Episode 2: Xbro Xtrabraganza Episode 3: Screwing School Episode 4: Daten Date Episode 5: Conflictive Contest Episode 6: Daring Death Episode 7: Mojado Mexican Canon with The Frollo Show There are a lot of scenes and elements that tie both series together. Daten Date In "Daten Date", Guile and Bison travel to Daten City for a vacation, eventually leading up to the two meeting Stocking Anarchy. While Bison is attracted to her, she ultimately chooses William for his more disgusting nature. Guile and Stocking begin dating, with Guile actually developing feelings for her. After their long day of fun, Mephiles the Dark persuades Guile to make his move (involving him naked in her room demanding sex), which destroys the relationship. Mephiles ultimately tricked Guile so he can claim Stocking as his own, only to be rejected himself. Before the credits, it is also revealed that this episode takes place a day before Frollo Gets AIDS, where Stocking falls for Frollo when she and her sister are conversing. Mephiles (and Silver the Hedgehog) soon became a major character in TFS afterwards since Frollo Has a Bad Feeling. Frollo Celebrates his Birthday further ties these series together with Stocking and Guile’s relationship. When Stocking and Scanty are watching from the rooftops, waiting for Frollo to eat the bean-spiked pizza, Guile instead has a slice (after Bison and Pyron start fighting over it). When Guile rushes to the toilet, Stocking shows that she still has some feelings for William, though she disregards them to look at the ultimate goal. Later, when Frollo, Gaston and the Leet Fighters are fighting the Demon Sistas, right before they charge their team attack, Stocking appears, making Guile, who still also shares feelings with Stocking, go against harming her. Conflictive Contest "Conflictive Contest" coincides with Frollo Sees Dead People, taking place shortly before Gaston's funeral, revealed to be in Japan. The funeral was organized by Yakuza Gaston, Gaston's Japanese Cousin, and his phone company. Apparently, he stole money from most of the attendees to "pay" for the entrance fee (which, in itself, is odd for a funeral), while distributing "free" cellphones for them (which required a ¥1500 fee for three levels in a mobile game). Here, as Guile and Bison take their seats, Panty tries to flirt with Leonidas, only to get rejected. After everyone is seated and Yakuza's speech concludes, the mic is turned over to Wilford, as per usual in the TFS episode. Also, during the game show, Marco uses his Scoreboard Aura to stop Demitri and Morrigan from arguing. Daring Death "Daring Death" features very important connections. It is revealed that Ronald McDonald can influence the perception of people, demonstrated when he attacked Guile's psyche, asserting that "there's no escape". On that note, he seems to have targeted the two protagonists of the shows, but it is not revealed why. During Guile and Bison's stay in Hell, Ronald appears before the colonel, telling him that "he lied" and that there was a way to escape, before throwing him a Playguy magazine and telling him to destroy it, so he could be free. However, Bison grabs the magazine before Guile can do anything. The contents make Bison momentarily blind (due to the explicit nature of them), and the shock throws him into Hans' cell door, liberating him. After Hans frees Konata from the cell next to his, he leaves the scene, presumably triggering Frollo and Gaston's salvation from The Demon Sistas in Frollo Misses his Mother. Konata is then about to get revenge on the Leet Fighters for making her a pizza ingredient and eating her. Ronald, however, interrupts her by breaking her neck. The clown is disappointed in Guile, and menacingly approaches the bros, before transforming into a new, unseen form. Guile and Bison promptly escape the clown's wrath, using the springboard that Frollo and Gaston used to get out of Hell. The nature of the Hell Guards is also explained to the Leet Fighters by Kneesocks. After Bison's failed attempt to escape Hell, the demon tells them that the Hell Guards would have consumed Bison's soul had Guile not stopped him during his escape. It is also revealed that the springboard somehow makes the Hell Guards not respond to anyone escaping, which worries Corset. By the end of the episode, it is also revealed that an unknown character had planted the revolver that LeFou used to commit suicide with in Frollo Sees Dead People. Mojado Mexican "Mojado Mexican" introduces Mormon Jesus, who is in charge of the US-Mexico border and tries to kill T. Hawk when he crossed it. He makes a surprise appearance as the primary villain of Frollo Finally Does It (Part 3 - The PITy Story), where the narrator that speaks for him reveals that border patrolling was basically used as an excuse to shoot dark-skinned people. His plan involves infecting several characters with Wilford parasites to achieve godhood; one of these victims in particular is T. Hawk. In the same episode, Bison is reading the Daily Bugle, which has a front page with Frollo beating Wilford Brimley during the events of Frollo Tries to Get Laid. Also, at the end of the episode, Balrog traveled to France, with Guile and Bison in search for him, as a call-forward to the Leet Fighters' appearance in Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents. Music 'Note: '''The intro and ending theme of the original show won't show up on every episode. Leet Fighters *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Barefoot in the Park *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Misato Leet Fighters 2 *Herb Alpert - Spanish Flea *Harry Nilsson - Best Friend *DJ Devil - H2O *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - Clock Tower, Day 1 Leet Fighters 3 *Only the original Street Fighter music Leet Fighters 4 *(Music when showing off a bit of Daten City) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - CHOCOLAT *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Mephiles' Whisper *Barry Manilow - Looks Like We Made It Leet Fighters 5 *Yakuza Gaston speech *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Mephiles' Whisper *(Music when Marco presents the teams) *(Jazzy music) *Vampire's Kiss - Peter Meets Rachel *The Room - I Will *(Victory music) *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Snowpeak *Soul Longing - Melancholic Piano by Scott P. Schreer and Pete Calandra. Leet Fighters 6 *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Taenie Memoriae *The Room - Johnny Goes Crazy *☆24EFFECTS☆ - drip of -mars- *(Creepy music) *Mad Father - Shudder *Rayman 2 - Cave of Bad Dreams (Fake Ending) *Rayman 2 - Cave of Bad Dreams *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Dance of Illusions *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Death Ballad *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Ritsuko Leet Fighters 7 *Leet Fighters Theme - Piano (Evangelion 3.0 - Quatre Mains) *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Medli's Awakening *Star Fox 64 - Boss B *Mega Man Legends - Apple Market *Metal Gear Solid - Mantis Hymn *Didier Reyes - La Bikina *Leet Fighters Theme - Sad Mexican Trumpet (Parts of the previous song) *100 Mexicanos Dijeron Theme *Kill la Kill - Light your heart up *(Wicker Man) *Luigi's Mansion - Area Boss Defeated *Kill la Kill - Kiryuu Ga Kill *Metal Gear Solid 2 - Memories of Hal *(Bison cooking) *(Mephiles and Guile playing Yu-Gi-Oh cards) *(Balrog gone) *The Simpsons - Summer Wind Trivia *Every episode ends with two characters Bros Posing together: Guile and Bison (Episodes 1, 2 and 5), Dee Jay and E. Honda (Episode 3), Mephiles and Iblis (Episode 4), Nicolas Cage and Tommy Wiseau (Episode 6), and Marco Antonio Regil and T. Hawk (Episode 7). *In the original Frollo Sees Dead People, the real Guile is seen sitting next to Bison. However, in "Conflictive Contest", it is revealed that it was the cartoon Guile all along. *Hitler's doctor disguise uses Bruno Ganz's role in the film Youth Without Youth. *''Leet Fighters is Chincherrinas' second favorite series. *The characters in the cartoon have grown on Chincherrinas so much, he now prefers to not use the "Toon" prefix when referring to them. Category:Series Category:Leet Fighters